Eternal
by yukixed
Summary: Without Mikoto, how was he to live?


Eternal

Story by: Yuki

Author's words: Contains light BL with A LOT of angst. Focuses on what happens to Munakata Reishi after the last episode.

* * *

"Captain? Captain?!"

That was the first time he had passed out while on duty and it was probably due to the incident days ago. Munakata Reishi was trying to forget what he did by overworking himself, the fact that he couldn't save Suoh Mikoto was too much of a burden mentally. With his own hands, he stabbed Mikoto right through his heart to prevent the Sword of Damocles from falling. Reishi was the captain of Scepter 4, he had a duty and the need to protect everyone in the country as the Blue King.

Sometimes Reishi wished that he wasn't the Blue King… If he wasn't the Blue King, he would've chose to die together with Mikoto at that time. Reishi blamed himself for not being able to kill the Colourless King earlier… If he was the one who killed the Colourless King, none of this would've happened; no one had to die and no one's Sword of Damocles would've fell.

Since when had he been restricted by his position as the Blue King and forgotten to do as he wished? Towards the end, Reishi did irresponsibly throw his job as the captain to Awashima Seri but perhaps it had been far too late.

"Captain? Are you awake?"

"Yes, you have my gratitude."

Reishi had been told by the doctor to rest for a few days as he collapsed from over-exerting himself and that he was mentally weak… And so, he got days of rest and cooped himself up in his apartment. Reishi couldn't forget what had happened that day, he couldn't forget what Mikoto said to him just before his death. Once he closed his eyes, he could visualize Mikoto's ice-cold body in his arms, losing the heat that belonged to him as the aggressive Red King.

Mikoto's flame was that of a beautiful red, one that was gentle and attracted others towards him. Reishi and Mikoto's relationship was something that started long ago, before he had became the Blue King. It wasn't some destined encounter though, it was just that of a coincidental meeting when the two were still in high school. Back at that time, they hadn't paid much attention to each other and the first time they talked was when Mikoto started hanging out with Kusanagi Izumo.

Mikoto was always the lone wolf who would stay with no one but he started smiling more after Kusanagi invited him to hang out at his bar and by some coincidental meeting, Reishi and Awashima had been working there as part-time workers. Strange enough, the two got along with each other despite their bitter relationship from the outside to the point where even Awashima and Kusanagi picked on how much they were being shy to each other and teased them whenever possible.

Those were the good old days… But things changed after Mikoto had became the Red King and established Homra; Reishi quit his job right after that along with Awashima, telling him that some rules were still to be followed. Soon, news that a new Blue King had been chosen spread and Mikoto wasn't surprised when he saw Reishi's face because Reishi was the perfect symbolism of order and control, one with the absolute qualities as the Blue King.

It didn't mean that the two were out of contact though... Every single time Homra was out to stir up trouble, Scepter 4 would be involved in stopping them, which also meant everytime Mikoto was involved, Reishi was there to stop him.

Not that the two hadn't been meeting up secretly anyway since they were always out together for a couple of drinks and Reishi would nag at Mikoto to get involved in less trouble so that it wouldn't increase his workload. But Reishi would do anything to clear up the mess for Mikoto now, that is, if he was still here.

Just what was he to do? A world without Mikoto just seemed so empty to him… Swallowing the pills the doctor gave to him, he fell into a deep slumber. It was as if he had went back to where it had all begun. The replay of Mikoto's death just kept repeating in his head and as tears forced him awake, he swallowed the pills again hoping to get a better sleep without seeing anything.

Finally, after repeatedly swallowing the pills, everything came to a halt. He became enveloped in the darkness until he could finally hear no more… Just then Reishi heard a familiar voice, a voice he would give anything to hear again.

"Munakata, what did you do to get yourself in this state?"

"Suoh?"

"I'm sorry that all these had to happen."

"Shut up, as if you understand any of my feelings. I wanted to save you but you didn't listen to me at all."

"And I wanted to love you."

Reishi blushed as he struggled to find the right words to say.

"Would you come with me?"

Mikoto held out his hand towards Reishi and said with a sad smile. It couldn't be helped, not anymore.

"I won't let you leave me behind again, you idiot."

Reishi took his hand and they both walked into the light. It was quiet and peaceful… It was an eternal silence.

When Awashima realised what had happened it was far too late… By the time she arrived in Reishi's apartment, pills were scattered on the floor and he was lying down on the sofa without moving an inch. The warmth from his body had long been gone and Reishi had finally entered his eternal slumber a week after Mikoto's death.

_"Munakata, I'm sorry for leaving you behind… all alone in this world."_

What Mikoto didn't expect Reishi to reply after he could hear nothing more back on that faithful day was his reply after tears had fell uncontrollably.

_"Without you, even I won't be able to live."_

* * *

Yuki: Hey guys, the last episode of K was really saddening. I seriously teared throughout the entire thing. Almost all my favourite characters just died oneshot./sobs/

I tried to write something happier for Mikoto and Reishi but it became too illogical as a whole so I decided to scrape it and hence, you see this really angsty fanfic here. Maybe I'll upload the other ending I tried to write another time because it's really complex and hard to explain so it might take a longer time. But for now, just bear with me on this angsty short fanfic that I have written for both of them.

I was thinking of letting Reishi keep living on without Mikoto but it felt more painful than I thought seeing the two separated and hence, yeah, I let him go with Mikoto in the end. I'm very sorry I couldn't write something happier to make you guys feel better after the last episode, but all my feels for this angsty pairing are really suffocating./cries/

So basically in this fanfic, Reishi dies from overdose of sleeping pills because he cannot sleep due to recalling the incident where Mikoto died whenever he closes his eyes. When the dosage became too much, he finally dies and meets Mikoto which Mikoto actually regrets and feels hurt seeing how Reishi has become after he died... In the end, the two do end up together, in the afterworld.

If everyone recalls, there was a few sentences which they didn't include voicing while Mikoto was dying and saying his last words to Reishi, so I'm speculating(though it is most definitely not what he said) what I kind of hoped he could've said to Reishi. Also, I made up the part about meeting in high school and part-time working at Kusanagi's bar so yeahhh...

Thank you everyone for reading this angsty fanfic and giving me reviews for all my other works. It is the last day of the year and I wish you all a happy new year despite the entire angsty K fandom.

I will try to continue uploading more and I'm planning to write at least one fanfic per K pairing during my free time so you can be assured for some updates from time to time. Well, good night.


End file.
